Inside of us
by Sweetfactory
Summary: No sabia si era su culpa o la de ella, no sabia como habia acabado en esa situacion, no sabia absolutamente nada y de lo unico que estaba seguro era de que la amaba. Encontró parte de su alma, solo que no sabía que la buscaba.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Antes de empezar quiero informarles que este fic es una "adaptación" de uno que escribí hace algunos años llamado "El diario de Hinata", lo eh dejado abandonado por un tiempo y me dispuse a continuarlo pero me di cuenta que había dejando algunos cabos sueltos, estaba mal narrado y la idea del diario era ya un cliché. Así que decidí volverlo a escribir usando la misma trama y las mismas ideas que tenia pero arreglando las cosas que no me gustaban. Bueno espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo (:

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Era un día un poco caluroso, el verano ya estaba por acabarse pero seguía haciendo de las suyas en aldea de Konoha. El cielo estaba despejado, y la falta de nubosidad hacia que el solo brillara libre sin nada que lo obstruyera. Parecía un buen día para salir a pasear, pero no era exactamente lo que Hinata hacia. Ella miraba por la ventana y de vez en cuando se separaba de ella y caminaba en círculos por su habitación. Parecía algo nerviosa como de costumbre, pero esta vez tenía el ceño algo fruncido, no como si estuviera enojada, o más bien como si algo la preocupara.

Tras algunos minutos se dirigió hacia la puerta, de repente freno en seco y corrió hacia el espejo, cosa que habitualmente no solía hacer muy seguido – _Tengo que verme bien, hoy es el gran día _–Pensó.Se arreglo un poco el cabello alisándolo con los dedos, busco entre uno de los cajones y saco un brillo labial de un color durazno y se lo puse suavemente sobre los labios. Por último se limito a abrir unos tres centímetros su chaqueta.

Después de eso caminó decididamente a la puerta y salió de la habitación para atravesar los territorios hyuga y cuando estaba a escasos metros del portón de la entrada, una voz masculina le grito desde atrás de ella:

– ¿A donde vas? –

Se tensó por un momento, y dio una media vuelta con cara de asombro. Vio una larga cabellera castaña y unos ojos igual de blancos como los de ella, pero un poco más decididos. Los de ella reflejaban temor, sentimientos reprimidos y esa inseguridad que la caracterizaba, los de él eran seguros y desafiantes. Era su primo neji, queriendo saber a dónde iba como siempre.

– e-etto yo voy... – Trataba de buscar una respuesta en su mente y dio la primera que se lo ocurrió, rogándole a lo que sea que fuera que su primo no la siguiera–Yo... vo-voy con Temari.

–Te acompaño–respondió

– ¡No! – Prácticamente le grito, le aterraba la idea de que su primo la acompañara y sus planes se vieran frustrados – no necesito compañía ahora neji-san – concluyó.

– Esta bien… Solo cuídate ¿de acuerdo? –

Hinata solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y siguió su camino con prisa. Odiaba todo aquello, odiaba siempre tener que dar explicaciones ante todo lo que hacía, odiaba que el clan estuviera sobre ella siempre, odiaba tener que dirigirse a todos con respeto, odiaba ser rechazada por todos por no haber sido lo suficientemente "digna de una ser una hyuga", odiaba a todos los hyuga y sus estúpidas reglas absurdas. Al salir se aseguro que neji no la había seguido y continuo caminando hacia al pueblo.

A pesar de eso, una inmensa felicidad la invadía, por un momento sintió que volaba, era como si sus pies caminaran por si mismos mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, repasando las palabas que tendría que decir y analizando todas las posibles respuestas que le daría su _futuro novio. _Hoy tenía el valor para decirle a su querido amigo rubio todo lo que sentía por él, estaba casi segura de que el la correspondería, y que si tenía suerte hasta conseguiría que él le robara un beso, _era simplemente perfecto_.

Todo parecía ir demasiado bien e incluso el clima estaba a su favor, el día se sentía apacible. Llevaba una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro, misma que despareció cuando se detuvo a ver algo que le llamo la atención: era Itachi Uchiha, aparentemente estaba solo. Las únicas veces que lo había visto eran cuando venía con su hermano menor, ya que según ella recordaba el había perdido su memoria y no podía salir sin compañía –_debe haberse perdido_–pensó. Después de meditarlo un poco se acercó temerosamente al Uchiha y le hablo en un tono muy bajo:

– ¿Es-está perdido?

– ¿¡Qué!?– Exclamo el pelinegro dirigiendo bruscamente su mirada hacia la hyuga.

Dudaba en preguntar de nuevo, lo único que sabía del hombre que tenia frente a ella era su nombre, su turbio pasado y lo que había oído salir de la boca de Ino y Sakura sobre la perdida de su memoria y que ahora estaba siendo tratado por Tsunade y cuidado por Sasuke. De cualquier forma ella solo quería ayudar, así que se decidió y inhalo aire muy fuerte para que sus palabras salieran fluidas y decididas.

– ¿Esta perdido?

–No yo no... Es que perdí a mi hermanito y lo estoy buscando, el es muy despistado y se pierde mucho ¿sabes?

Hinata pensó por un momento – _será mejor que no lo contradiga _– Ella quería ayudarlo, porque sabía que no podía andar solo por ahí en sus condiciones, pero le aterraba la idea de estar hablando con él. No sabía si ese hombre era de fiar, así que debía tener cuidado.

– Si qui-quiere puedo ayudarle abuscar a su her-hermano**– **le dijo Hinata tratando de sonar amable.

– ¿Tú lo conoces niña?– dijo eso inclinándose hacia la ojiblanca que era de más baja estatura que el, por un momento la hiso sentir muy pequeña, más de lo que ya era ante él.

– Si, el se graduó co-conmigo en la academia y…–Hinata fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien llego de repente un poco agitado y gritando, se veía bastante molesto.

– ¡Itachi! Llevo horas buscándote ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

– ¡Te encontré Sasuke! No te asustes ya estoy aquí – dijo Itachi con un tono meloso, y abrazo a Sasuke por el cuello haciendo que este se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba. El Uchiha menor rodo sus hojos con molestia, esperando a que su hermano dejara de decir tonterías. Su cara no era demasiado expresiva, pero se notaba lo furioso que estaba.

–Itachi, suéltame y vamos a casa ahora – dijo tajante.

–Sasuke espera un poco ¿A que no sabes que? Te conseguí una amiguita, tal vez podamos invitarla a casa un día para que jueguen y podríamos…

– ¡Itachi, por si no te has dado cuenta no tengo 7 años! Ya vámonos a casa – Sasuke jalo del brazo a Itachi pero el permanecía sin moverse por más que él intentaba llevárselo.

– Oye niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo Itachi ignorando completamente a su hermano

– Hyuga Hi-hinata – dijo tímidamente la Hyuga, quien se encontrada pasmada ante toda esa situación que estaba viviendo, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

– Un día deberías ir a nuestro departamento

– ¿Nuestro? – exclamo Sasuke irritado por los comentarios de su hermano.

– Tal vez quieras escuchar la canción que canta mi hermano mientras hace el desayuno– Dijo Itachi ignorando de nuevo Sasuke.

– Itachi mejor ya vámonos… – dijo el pelinegro menor mientras jalaba más a su hermano.

– escucha va asi: a Sasuke le gustan los panckakes ¡a Sasuke le encantan los panckakes! –Cantaba alegremente Itachi mientras a Sasuke se le tornaban las mejillas un poco rojas.

– ¡Callate ya itachi! – dijo interrumpiendo a su hermano, que por fin parecía prestarle un poco de atención – Yo… Lamento que te haigas encontrado con mi hermano hyuga. – dijo así sin ni siquiera ver a la ojiluna a la cara.

Los dos uchihas se dirigieron a su departamento y dejaron atrás a una Hinata muy confundida y algo impactada por la "amena conversación" que había entablado con ellos. Ella nunca había hablado con ningún Uchiha en su vida además de Mikoto la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, pero eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo. Se reprocho internamente por haberse acercado a hablar con Itachi, se dijo a si misma que debería tener más cuidado sobre a quién le hablaba, y tras unos momentos recordó a donde iba y siguió con su camino con un poco más de prisa.

A lo lejos pudo ver el puesto de ramen, y apresuro un poco más el paso sin dejar de repasar en su cabeza las frases que diría. Al llegar se sintió decepcionada al no ver a su _amor platónico _sentado en una de las bancas como ella esperaba. Le pregunto al cocinero por el rubio y el dijo que hacía unos momentos que acababa de salir, también menciono que iba "_acompañado" _pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar a que se refería.

Se dirigió casi corriendo al departamento de Naruto, y en el transcurso se seguía imaginando como seria su vida a partir de ese día, ahora que consiguiera el amor de su tan esperado príncipe de ojos azules. Al llegar se decidió a tocar, pero vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta y temió lo peor. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y en ese momento sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su amado príncipe estaba fusionado en un beso con Sakura. Quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no se movían y apretó los ojos para no llorar. El uzumaki al ver que Hinata estaba ahí se separo sus labios de los de la pelirrosa para dirigirse hacia la hyuga.

– ¡Hinata-Chan! – dijo tan hiperactivo como siempre – Me alegra que haigas llegado y que seas la primer en enterarse de que yo y Sakura somos novios – dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente.

En ese momento la Hyuga abrió los ojos de golpe y lo único que salió de su boca fue – Deseo q-que sean mu-muy felices – dijó casi sollozando – Yo… ya me te-tengo que ir… – finalizo tratando de actuar normal y no llorar en el intento. Y antes de que ella pudiera salir de ahí, la recién pareja ya estaban besándose de nuevo. Acción que fue repulsiva para la hyuuga que salió corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

En ese momento no sabía si quiera hacia donde iba, sus pies otra vez caminaban solos y esta vez no precisamente de alegría, si no de tristeza. Era como si su corazón estuviera agonizando, como si le hubieran clavado un montón de alfileres. Tenía ganas de desaparecer de ahí, de hacer lo que sea que fuera necesario para borrar ese sentimiento.

Inconscientemente se dirigió hacia el bosque para que nadie la viera llorar, quería estar sola para desahogarse sin que todas esas personas a las que no les importaba ni un miserable comino le preguntaran la razón de su llanto. Saltó a un árbol, se sentó en una de las ramas, se cubrió los ojos y empezó a llorar y a gritar tanto como pudo, sabía que ahi nadie la escucharía. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo…

– ¡Naruto te odio! Como me pude creer esas tonterías de "me gustan las personas como tú" Y me hacia ilusiones contigo... ¿Por qué Sakura? ¿Porqué no yo? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial? ¡Te odio! –grite entre sollozos. –Te odio Uzumaki... ¡Te Odio! ¡Porqué tengo que quererte tanto! – Las lagrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, y ni si quiera se detenía a limpiarlas, solo dejaba que corrieran libres por sus mejillas. En esos momentos le daba igual lo que pasara, deseaba morir para ya no sentir nada para ya no tener que sufrir más.

– ¿Hmp? – gruñó una persona que se encontraba tan solo a unos metros. Empezó a buscar desesperadamente con la vista quien había emitido ese ruido y se topo con unos ojos negros justo a unos cuantos arboles cerca de ella.

– U-uchiha...

Hinata se ruborizo violentamente cerro levemente los ojos, haciendo que unas últimas lagrimas escaparan de ellos mientras caía de la rama en que se encontraba. Acción que el Uchiha gracias a sus reflejos no dejo que sucediera completamente y atrapó a la ojiblanca en sus brazos.

La observo unos cuantos segundos con una expresión indiferente en el rostro. Dio pocos pasos y la volvió a observar con la misma expresión en el rostro. Aparentemente no sabía qué hacer con ella ¿Qué rayos debería hacer si se encontraba una chica desmayada en medio del bosque? Nadie lo había preparado para aquello.

Era la chica con la que había encontrado a su hermano hace un rato, y su cara le resultaba bastante familiar. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue llevarla a su casa, sería fácil solo tendría que dejarla en los territorios Hyuga y podría continuar con lo que él estaba haciendo. Pero algo lo detuvo –_Estaba llorando, no creo que quiera estar ahí._ – Pensó, además la gente aun seguía pensando que él era una mala persona, y de seguro harían un millón de preguntas e inventarían un millón de historias acerca de la situación. Descartó de inmediato esa opción y meditó un poco.

Lo más adecuado sería dejarla aquí, pero ¿Qué pasa si le sucede algo? No es que le importe demasiado, es solo que por ser él la última persona que vio, le echaran toda la culpa si algo malo le ocurre – _Tendré que llevarla a casa_– Bufó molesto y antes de ir a su casa la acomodo en sus brazos y la observo un poco.

Su rostro le resultaba familiar ¡Claro! Era la chica que hacia equipo con Shino y Kiba. Y que por cierto estaba enamorada de Naruto . Frunció el ceño y continuo pensando ¿Qué clase de chica podría enamorarse de un idiota como Naruto? Realmente le resultaba absurdo. Se abrió camino para salir de ese profundo bosque, ya estando afuera partió con la chica en brazos hacia su departamento.

Tenia una suerte increíble, esa tipa ya le había arruinado dos veces el día. Había jodido su tarde de compras con Itachi, y ahora había jodido su intento de estar solo en el bosque libre de su hermano y de cualquier otro ser humano molesto. Le asqueaba la idea de tal vez estar llevando una _fangirl_ a su casa, pero también le sorprendía el hecho de que cuando la encontró con Itachi no le hubiera dicho "Sasuke-kun, dame un beso de recompensa por haber encontrado a tu hermano" y saltado encima de él. Esa chica realmente es rara_, _pero no descartaba la idea de que lo hubiera hecho totalmente a propósito.

Al llegar a su casa toco la puerta con el pie derecho, y en unos escasos segundos después Itachi abrió la puerta y se le quedo viendo fijamente con una cara entre asombro y desconcierto.

– Sasuke... ¿Qué haces con esa niña? – Dijo Itachi sin aun quitar la misma cara de su rostro

– La encontré en el bosque – respondió enfadado.

– Es en serio Sasuke...

– ¿Me piensas dejar pasar o no?

Itachi se movió de la puerta, permitiéndole el paso _–¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Dónde la pongo?_ – en todo caso si la pusiera en la sala y alguien llegara y la viera ahí le harían todo un cuestionario sobre la estadía de ella en su departamento, además ya tenía suficiente con que Itachi preguntara todo el tiempo _¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?_

Y entonces si la ponía en la habitación de itachi, resultaría aun peor. Descarto esa idea sin ni siquiera pensar en las posibilidades, y optó por que sería mejor dejarla en su cuarto para que despertara, y luego echarla de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Entró a su cuarto y la recostó sobre la cama. La observo, realmente era extraña. Sentia una especie de curiosidad hacia ella, algo le intrigaba en ella y no sabía que era. Sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, de consolarla, de preguntarle la razón de su llanto e ir a golpear a Naruto por provocarlo, pero prefirió no ponerse a pensar en eso.

Ya había obscurecido casi por completo, así que dedujó que la chica no despertaría hasta el dia siguiente. Genial, no le basto con joder todo su día y ahora también hacia lo mismo con su noche. Definitivamente hoy no podría relajarse. Se resigno a eso y saco una manta de la habitación de itachi, y uso los cojines del sillón a modo de almohada. Definitivamente ese no había sido su día.


	2. Chapter 2

Sintió un ligero viento entrar y poner uno de sus azulados cabellos sobre su cara, sintió la necesidad de alejarlo de su rostro pero se negaba a abrir los ojos aún. Era uno de eso días en los que las sabanas te suplican que te quedes con ellas un rato más. La hyuga se revolvió en la cama, aun sin abrir los ojos, dudando si debia levantarse o seguir durmiendo.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, la luz le molesto y los volvió a cerrar. Hasta que de un momento a otro los abrió de golpe. Algo andaba mal ahí, esa no eran sus sabanas, su cama ni su habitación. Sorprendida, se incorporo en la cama tan rápido como lo noto. Retiro las sabanas de su cuerpo torpemente enredándose en ellas, y al fin termino por patearlas y hacerlas a un lado. Se puso de pie y trato de ubicarse

– ¿Dónde estoy? – dijó tallándose los ojos con las manos, como para despertar un poco. Lo dijo más para sí misma que para alguien más. Se dirigió a la puerta con prisa, eso no le daba buena espina y quería salir de ahí justo en ese momento.

– En el cuarto de Sasuke – dijo una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la habitación. La ojiblanca dio un pequeño gritito y al retroceder se estrello con la puerta de la habitación produciendo un ruido no muy fuerte, pero al romper el silencio pareció sonar como mil tambores al mismo tiempo. Volteo rápido hacia el lugar de donde había venido esa voz y lo vio en un rincón a él, a Itachi Uchiha. Enserio algo andaba mal ahí.

No espero explicaciones, solo abrió la puerta y salió corriendo. Al salir la cerro de un portaso y respiro agitada recargándose en la puerta blanca e impecable que la separaba del uchiha mayor, pensando que así estaría segura. Es ese momento tenía muchas preguntas en su mente y necesitaba respuestas para aclararlas _¿Dónde estaba y como rayos había llegado ahí?_

Escucho unos pasos aproximarse por el pasillo, y antes de que siquiera pudiera imaginar quien era, la puerta en la que estaba recargada se abrió con fuerza, tirándola al suelo. Y aunque no se esperaba aquello, por sus reflejos alcanzo a sostenerse con los brasos antes de que su rostro tocara el suelo. Es cierto que era torpe, pero eso no hacía que dejara de ser ninja. En un rápido movimiento se puso en cuclillas para ponerse de pie, y se sorprendió al ver una mano frente a ella. Levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos negros ¿Su dueño? Su dueño era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha y de un momento a otro su mente se aclaro y todo pareció tener sentido, dudo un poco pero finalmente tomo su mano y se puso de pie.

–Itachi ¿Qué haces aquí?– El uchiha menor se escuchaba molesto, como siempre. Ella había pensado que le preguntaría si se encontraba bien, pero no fue así ¿Qué podía esperar? No era como si ella fuese importante para él, o alguien por quien valiera la pena preocuparse.

– Algo –dijo Itachi tranquilamente, para después voltear y ver en dirección a la Hyuga – Perdón niña, no fue mi intención. – Se disculpo y luego le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, era como si ese tipo de sonrisas no encajaran en la cara seria de Itachi, pero a decir verdad le quedaban muy bien y no parecían finjidas. Eran como las sonrisas de un niño pequeño, sinceras y sin buscar nada a cambio.

–No… no se preocupe u-uchiha-san – pronuncio esas suaves palabras y le dedico una sonrisa de vuelta. La de ella mucho más grande e irradiando agradecimiento por las palabras del pelinegro de la cola de caballo. En un momento su facciones se suavizaron y sus ojos miraron a Sasuke como esperando una respuesta. Era como si le formulara una pregunta sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo con sus ojos.

– Te encontré en el bosque y te desmayaste, pensé que no sería bueno dejarte ahí, así que te traje aquí… – Lo dijo omitiendo detalles, como de costumbre solo diciendo lo necesario. La chica pareció recordarlo, se ruborizo y agacho la mirada. Tomo aire decidida a disculparse y justo cuando iban a salir palabras de su boca el uchiha menor la interrumpió – No importa… supongo que tienes hambre ¿Quieres desayunar?

La huyga solo asintió, pensó que sería grosero decir que no después de lo que había hecho por ella. Solo comería un poco y se iría a su casa, no quería ser más una molestia para los Uchiha. Sasuke camino por el estrecho pasillo que conducía hacia la cocina, ella camino detrás de él e Itachi los seguía curioso. Podía sentir cada vez más cerca el olor a comida –_El uchiha tenía razón, tengo hambre_– río de sí misma por lo bajo y continuo caminado.

El pasillo se acabo y al fondo había dos puertas, la de la izquierda era la cocina y la de la derecha supuso que era el baño – _el típico al fondo a la derecha_– Dudo un poco y antes de entrar a la cocina entro al baño para enjuagarse la cara y se arreglo un poco el cabello. – _No soy precisamente una belleza cuando me acabo de levantar_. – pensó.

Al entrar a la cocina se sorprendió, se veía muy limpio para ser la cocina de dos jóvenes solteros. A la izquierda estaba Sasuke en la estufa revolviendo un sartén, y del otro lado estaba Itachi sentado en una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas bastante simple.

– ¡Hola!–exclamo Itachi saludando animadamente con su mano como para que notara que él estaba ahí. La chica avanzo hacia la mesa y se quedo parada –Vamos, sientate– dijo amablemente. La chica solo se ruborizo un poco y se disidió a sentarse.

La Hyuga volteo hacia la cocina, y vio a Sasuke sirviendo algo en un plato. En serio quería reírse, era gracioso ver a Sasuke cocinar pero era realmente incomodo estar en su departamento, se sentía como una intrusa que solo daba problemas. Y mientras ella pensaba el Uchiha se acerco hacia ellos dejando dos platos sobre la mesa, uno cerca de ella y otro cerca de Itachi.

– Come – Murmuró el Uchiha sacándola de sus pensamientos, aunque sono mucho más como una orden que como una sugerencia. Ella solo atino a asentir suavemente mientras tomaba los palillos para comenzar –Quítate Itachi –dijo el pelinegro empujando a su hermano mayor a un lado. Itachi se indigno un poco y se levanto de la silla para después salir de la cocina. Sasuke se sentó frente a la Hyuga, y empesaron a comer –Tu clan debe estar preocupado por qué no estás–dijo Sasuke rompiendo el silencio.

– No creo que alguien además de neji o mi hermana lo note –murmuro por lo bajo, y era verdad. En el clan nadie la notaba, a veces mencionaba que había regresado de una misión y ellos decían que ni siquiera habían notado que no estaba. No importaría si estuviera o no en la casa, nadie la necesitaba para nada además de su hermana. –La-lamento haberle causado molestias Uchiha-san…– se disculpo sin mirarlo, había pensado hacerlo desde un principio pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

–No importa… Solo llamame Sasuke–dijo aun con algo de comida en la boca.

–Tu también me pu-puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres– Le sonrió al chico y este solo desvió la mirada. En ese momento se sintió tonta, ella solo quería ser amable pero ese chico solo la hacía sentir inferior, como si tuviera un letrero en la frente que dijera "Soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy mejor que tu"

La chica trato de comer rápido, evitando la mirada del pelinegro en todo momento, temiendo que si se cruzaba con ella se volvería pequeña e insignificante, tan pequeña que él se reiría en voz alta y la aplastaría con su zapato sin consideración como si fuera un molesto bicho.

Se levanto de la mesa lo más rápido que pudo y llevo el plato al fregadero, tratando de no ser una molestia. Salió de la cocina y camino por el pasillo, se veía vacio, en el no había fotos ni ningún adorno en la pared, era como si nadie viviera ahí. Ella que anhelaba tener su propia casa para llenarla de fotos y adornos, y ellos que la tenían y ni siquiera se molestaban en hacerlo.

Al llegar a la sala vio a Itachi tirado en el sillón viendo televisión, quería despedirse pero el pelinegro ni siquiera notaba su presencia. Se quedo inmóvil unos segundos, hasta que vio que Sasuke la observaba desde el pasillo, como diciéndole con la mirada que se largara de una buena vez.

–Gra-gracias por todo, ya me voy– la Hyuga hiso una pequeña reverencia y les dio la espalda completamente, decidida a salir del departamento.

– ¿Pero por que te vas tan rápido?– La voz de Itachi hiso que se girara sorprendida.

–Yo...No qui-quiero causar molestias

–Visítanos algún día ¿sí?

–Si cla-claro– después de eso murmuro un simple "adiós" y salió del departamento con prisa. Era obvio que nunca los visitaría, de por sí ya le había resultado muy incomodo estar ahí como para volver a meterse a la boca del lobo. Apresuro un poco el paso, rogándole a lo que sea que fuera que neji no hubiera notado que no llego a dormir.

Cuando logro ver a lo lejos los territorios hyuga, activo su byakugan y se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie cerca de su habitación. Cuando llegó, salto la gran barda de los territorios hyuga y como la kunoichi silenciosa que era, entró sin que nadie lo notara.

En ese momento se sintió sin ganas de hacer nada, se desplomó en la cama haciendo que esta se moviera un poco y cerró los ojos, como si solo con esa acción fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Muy dentro de ella agradecía al Uchiha por haberla llevado a su casa ayer, quién sabe qué tontería abría hecho de no ser por eso. Pensó un poco más con calma todo, tratando de no llorar. Realmente no sentía ganas de llorar, tampoco era como si el dolor hubiera desparecido de la noche a la mañana, pero por una vez en su vida se dio cuenta que era cierto "_llorar no soluciona nada". _

Y si lo veía desde un punto de vista muy frio, no tenia siquiera derecho de hacerlo… Naruto nunca había sido nada de ella, ni siquiera eran entrañables amigos ni algo parecido, jamás le había dicho que lo amaba y ahora se arrepentía terriblemente de eso. Pero después de todo ÉL era feliz con Sakura, y si lo pensaba bien ella nunca hubiera podido hacerlo así de feliz, ella nunca podría besarlo de la manera en la pelirrosa lo hacía ¡Por dios, apenas y podía hablarle sin desmayarse! Ella nunca podría hacerlo así de feliz… Y si **ÉL** era feliz **ELLA** también se iba a sentir feliz por él, aun que estuviera destrozada por dentro.

Y si lo pensaba de esa manera no dolía tanto. A ella le encantaba verlo feliz, esta vez no importa si no era con ella, porque su verdadera felicidad estaba con la Haruno y no con ella, e iba a aceptarlo aun que le doliera. Nunca seria capas de destruir la felicidad de alguien por la felicidad de alguien como ella, y menos la felicidad de **ÉL**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Hyuga qué? _ Hyuga Hinata claro… Y por más que lo pensaba no lograba pensar en algún motivo por el cual alguien en sus plenas facultades lloraría así por Naruto ¿Qué tenia de especial el dobe? NADA, no tenia nada que el no tuviera ya. Y aun así esa chica estaba llorando por el rubio y no por el, solo había una palabra que describia esa situación… Esa chica era muy _extraña, _definitivamente no era normal.

Un fragmento de algo dentro de él quería saber la razón de su llanto, no para consolarla "_Sasuke Uchiha no consolaba a nadie_" solo quería poner su hombro cerca de ella para que pudiera llorar en el. Quería saber por qué razón la había hecho llorar Naruto, y porque se sentía inferior a la Haruno ¿Quién querría siquiera ser como esa pelirrosa? Al igual que Naruto ella no tenía nada de especial, solo era una tipa llorona, chillona, empalagosa y molesta. Claro que era bastante fuerte, pero nada que alguien no pudiera superar, era de las personas que se dejan llevar más por sus emociones que por su cerebro y considerando eso se le podía vencer fácilmente en batalla.

Algo aun más _extraño_ que eso era que se la hubiera encontrado justo en esa parte del bosque. Ese era el único lugar en el que podía estar solo y ella lo había invadido con sus pasos cortos, sus cabellos azulados, sus gruesas lágrimas y sus débiles sollozos. –_Tal vez era el destino_– Si claro, Sasuke Uchiha hablando de destino. Ante esos pensamientos una media sonrisa se formo en su rostro, era graciosa esa curiosidad que sentía por esa chica.

.

.

.

.

.

**G**racias por leer.

¡Los voy a matar a besos! Enserio los amo, ya había olvidado cómo se sentía recibir reviews, aunque no son muchos pero eso no importa, lo que cuenta es que vamos avanzando. Estoy muy entusiasmada con esta historia y espero que me sigan apoyando, no importa si solo la leen pocos, lo que importa es que esas personas de verdad les gusta mi historia y eso me hace sentir muy feliz ¡Espero subir el próximo capítulo pronto! Muchos besitos de mi parte para ustedes. ^-^

– _**S**__weet __**F**__actory ._


End file.
